Typically, tents have been provided with and use a separately supplied central tent pole which serves as a central support for both the erection of the tent and the maintenance of the tent once erected. There are numerous patents directed to tent structures and methods of erecting a tent, particularly a conical or teepee type tents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,698, issued Oct. 22, 1968 is directed to a conical configurated tent supported from a single, central pole and wherein the canopy has an opening at its apex to fit about the central pole and which tent has a removable cap that fits over the opening in the apex. The tent disclosed employs a plurality of coil springs and pulleys and ropes so that the conical canopy may be hoisted into position without a central pole, and thereafter a central flap placed on the opening.
Another patent directed to a conical-type is U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,952, issued Apr. 8, 1975 where the tent canopy has a reduced top extension wherein the tent canopy is connected to a rigid circular frame connected to tension-coiled springs with the other ends of the springs secured to pulleys in order to raise the tent into the desired tent structure and position.
A further patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,341, issued Jan. 9, 1979, encloses a central dome-like tent structure with wires extending from a central support to hold the fabric in position.
It is desirable to provide a tent which is easily and quickly erected and without the need for a separate central pole and in particular, a tent kit which may easily be carried and from which a tent can be erected easily and quickly about a free-standing tree or post.